


Virus at St. Lori's

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a virus outbreak at St. Lori's Children Hospital, and it's one that doctors have never treated before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1

It all started when a kid was brought in to get checked out at St. Lori's Children Hospital. I was wandering the halls (getting my "suggested exercise") when I saw the kid. His parents weren't around, and he was wearing some sort of uniform, so I figured he was delivered from a school. He looked hecka pale, and was moaning and groaning like he was about to drop dead right then and there on the stretcher.

I quickly slipped into a hall as the stretcher came past, a doctor meeting it half way. He was shooting question after question at the kid, and all the while the kid seemed to be getting worse. I heard one of the nurses scream as the kid started coughing; said something about blood. As they burst through the doors at the far end of the building, I heard no more after that -- Only because I had gotten caught.

"Young lady, what are you doing out of your room?"

Turning around and looking up, I met the eyes of one Miss Sandy Dollar. She was one hard looking woman, with stringy blonde hair in a bun, and her face practically taken over by freckles. She was on rotation this week with rooms on the first floor out of five.

"Oh Nurse Dollar, what are you doing here?"

Before I knew it, I was gently escorted back to my room. My roommate was there on the other side of the room, laying there, watching with apologetic eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey, sorry. I tried to distract her, but she said it was time for you to take your medicine."

Cute little Liza Para, with her insanely long dark hair and her olive owl eyes always watching out for me, and vice versa. She loves when I sneak out. It's basically the highlight of her day. She can't move too far from her bed easily or she'd do the same. She always is asking for news of the outside, whether it be around the hospital or from the newspaper. She's just weird like that.

Sandy returned with two small cups in her hands, one of water and one with two red pills sitting inside. She handed them both to me.

"Take them right now."

"I will, geez. Can't do it while you're watching."

Sitting the cup of water down on the table by my bed, I reached over and pulled the open curtain around my bed. I stuffed the pills underneath my pillow and reached for the water shortly after.

"You know what, take them or not, it doesn't matter. My shift ends in 5, 4, 3, 2, now!"

It was then a bell went off, soft and gentle as if not to panic anyone that said:

"St. Lori's Children Hospital is now on lockdown, I repeat, St Lori's is now on lockdown until further notice."

"Oh great. Just when I thought I was free."

Exasperated, Sandy took off from the room, most likely to see why she was suddenly truly trapped in the hospital. As soon as I heard the door close, I pulled the curtain back, and immediately saw the panic in Liza's eyes.

"What's a lockdown? Did something happen?"

"I've never really experienced a lockdown, but that's when they close the building for a bit. No one can come in or out without like, permission or keys or something."

"What was going on out there? Did you see?"

"It might be because there was this kid who was stretchered in."

she giggled for a second, "Stretchered? Is that even a word?"

"It is now! But yeah. He looked really sick, and I think was coughing up blood?"

"Oh no!"

"Maybe he had some sort of new virus or something, and needed to be detained."

"Maybe. Do you think we're safe?"

"Probably, but maybe I'll go sneak around and see what I can find."

"Didn't you just take your medicine? Won't you fall asleep?"

I gave her a smirk, and pulled out the two pills from under my pillow.

"Nah, I think I'll be fine."

And with that, I stuck the pills in the pocket on my gown, closed the curtains, and slipped back out into the hall.


	2. Chapter 1 - part 2

Part 2

I gently closed the door behind me, and scanned the hall to make sure there was no one around to send me back. I listened and all was quiet, besides some light beeping from other rooms nearby.

I padded down the cold hall, into the receptionist area where Nurse Dollar was, fussing with the receptionist.

"Why in the world are we on lockdown?"

"They called me from the ER saying something big was going on, and they didn't want it to spread to the other patients, so until they can get it quarantined, we're stuck here."

I'd know that mustache anywhere. The receptionist on duty was none other than a Mr Handel Bartman. He'd sit there all day reading the paper, and when he was done, he'd hand it off to me if I asked.

"What does that have to do with me? I'm going nowhere near the patient, I'm going home."

"Who can say, who can say dear?" he smoozed with his strange accent.

"Ugh, I'm going back there and finding out for myself then."

Mr. Bartman laughed a jolly laugh, gaining himself a glare.

"What was that about going nowhere near the patient?"

"I'm going to see what any of the nurses know, you dingbat."

Just as she was about to take off, the lights went out and she screamed. A moment later, the lights came back on, if only a bit dimmer, and a little more red.

"Are you alright Sandy?"

"I, I guess so. What's going on now? Why are the emergency lights on?"

"It seems we lost power. There is a storm going on out there, though that shouldn't be enough to trip the lights."

A scream was heard from the hall in the direction the emergency room was, and for some reason, I got a really bad feeling. I needed to go back for Liza right away, but with her being unable to walk, it could be a bit difficult to help her do anything so I needed to get a wheelchair. There were a few stationed near the far end of the room, so I quickly scurried across, and ducked down beside them. Bartman had noticed me, and thankfully distracted Dollar.

"Y'know what? Why don't you go check on that?" He said turning her around.

"That sounds like a terrible idea."

"Oh go on, the doctor might need you."

He gave me a wink, I gave him a thumbs up, and I took off, pushing the wheelchair back towards my room. Their voices faded out as I got further away. When I got back, Liza's eyes lit up, and I mean really glistened. It looked like she had been crying not too long ago.

"Oh man, I'm so glad you're back! The lights went out, and I was all alone, and- is that a wheelchair?"

"Yep, now before you ask, everything is a-ok. I think. Just in case though, we should probably go exploring, so I brought you some wheels."

"That definitely wasn't a promise."

"I'm not going to lie, I can't promise you a thing, but I am certain it would be in out best interest to leave."

"If you say so..."

"Do you trust me?" I asked as I helped Liza into the wheelchair. She nodded slowly before answering.

"I do."

"Good!"


End file.
